futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Federation of Jupiter (Solar Wars)
In the year 2405, of the 25th century, a solar-wide war (Second Solar War) was fought between the inner civilisations of Earth and Mars and the outer colonies of both governments, scattered over the outer planets and the asteroid belt. 2 years and 20,000,000 dead later, the Earth and Martian governments were exhausted and unpopular, their own citizens angry at the needless loss of life. It was under such circumstances that the Second Treaty of Sol was signed; and with that, the planetary nations of Jupiter, and 4 others, were formed. Originally colonised by the English-speaking nations of Earth, Jupiter is a federation of states with a technologically advanced military and federal bureaucracy. Its economy is primarily export based with a focus on gas and mineral exports. It is largely agriculturally independent. The people of the Federation cherish their freedoms, considering it their responsibility to guard freedom of speech and religion, among others, guaranteed by the Constitution. There is a strong libertarian bent among its citizens, and a pioneering attitude is still pervasive, especially among those that live on the frontier. Jupiter is also known for being one of the foremost experts in the development and implementation of domed floating cities, whose open city design (that is to say, it is like a solid-ground city but with a dome for protection) is highly attractive to immigrants thanks to its comparative beauty over the more claustrophobic tunnel designs of traditional station-style cities. Having mended its relationship with its parent nation, the Commonwealth of Nations, the two now work closely together in space colonisation efforts. Vital Information *'Miscellaneous:' **'Year of founding:' 2407 **'Currency:' Federation Quid *'Demographics:' **'Population:' 323 million **'Demonym:' Jupitarian (singular), Jupitari (plural) **'Religion:' 43% Christianity, 21% New Age Religions, 15% Islam, 6% Judaism, 15% Others *'Structure of the Federation:' *'Structure of the Federal Government' **'Constitution:' The Constitution of the Federation of Jupiter is a document greatly valued by the people of the Federation and the rights and freedoms encoded in the Constitution are not taken lightly. Written by the founding fathers of the Federation, great figures that lead the people's of the planet in revolution, the document details the rights and freedoms of the people, as well as the structure and responsibilities of the government. **'Branches of Government:' ***'Federal Council:' The Federation has a system of joint heads of state, where all living former Prime Ministers serve on the Federal Council as joint ceremonial head of state. This system replaced the previous system of president as ceremonial head of state following a constitutional amendment. The President of the Council is a title bestowed upon a member of the Federal Council for a term of 3 years and makes them first-among-equals in the council; the position rotates among Council members according to seniority of admission to the council, which is also how seating arrangement is designated. In practice, no executive power is wielded by the Federal Council though the President of the Council is commander-in-chief of the military. All other functions of the Council are shared equally by members of the Council. The Council was created by Constitutional Amendment to separate executive power from absolute power. This is most exemplified by the Prime Minister's weekly meetings with the members of the Federal Council, where the Councillors serve as an experienced body of advisers. ***'Legislative Branch:' The founding body of the Federation, the Parliament of Jupiter is a bicameral legislative body comprised of the House of States (upper house) dedicated to upholding state's rights and the integrity of the Federation and Constitution, and the House of Assembly (lower house) the primary legislative authority at the federal level. State Delegates (members of the HoS) may serve for a maximum of two 5-year terms and are elected via STV at the state level; three Delegates are allocated to each state. Assembly members may serve for an indefinite number of 3-year terms and are elected on the basis of instant-runoff single-member district elections; the number of Assembly members may not exceed 700 but may not be less than 300, exact numbers depend on population size; districts are redrawn every other election cycle. ***'Executive Branch:' The executive branch, known as the Government of the Federation, is drawn from the ranks of the House of Assembly following the Westminster tradition of The Commonwealth on Earth. The Prime Minister is chief executive and by definition commands a majority of the House of Assembly (either alone or by a coalition of parties). Ministers of the Cabinet (the decision making council of the Government) are drawn from the ranks of either house of Parliament (though in practice almost all are always from the HoA) also at the discretion of the Prime Minister. 4 Ministries - the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Chancellery of the Treasury, the Ministry of Home Affairs, and the Department of Defence - are considered to be permanent ministries, all other ministries are up to the discretion of the PM. ***'Judicial Branch:' The Judicial Branch of the Federation enjoys complete autonomy from the other branches of government, with the sole exception being that the Supreme Court justices (of which there are 7) are appointed by a simple majority of the House of Assembly, for a term lasting to age 77. The Federation practices Common Law. ***'Auditory Branch:' The Auditory Branch, led by the Grand Committee of Audit is an independent branch of government dedicated to auditing the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches of government. In this respect, their functions include (but are not limited to) counter-corruption, civil service examinations, and improving administrative efficiency. The Grand Committee of Audit permanently consists of 15 members, of which 10 are directly elected by the public in a nation-wide STV election, and 5 are indirectly elected by the House of Assembly in a STV election. Prospective candidates must declare whether the stand for election as Auditors of the People or Auditors of the States. All seats of the Committee are for 6 year terms, synchronised with the terms of the House of Assembly. Both have the same powers in the Grand Committee. The President of the Committee is elected by and from within the ranks of the Committee within 14 days of the sitting of a new Committee (after election) and serves to direct the agenda of the Committee. The Auditory Branch was originally considered the uppermost house of a tricameral Parliament, but was made an independent branch before the ratification of the Constitution by state governors. *'Military:' **'Grand Navy:' The main space-based fighting force of Jupiter, the Grand Navy engages in any and all space warfare. It currently consists of 400,000 personnel, heavily relying on autonomous AI-assisted remote controlled drone ships (roughly the size of a car), launched from mother-ships, to make up for it's relatively small personnel count. **'Marine Corps:' The main expeditionary force of Jupiter, the Marines are trained to be the first boots in foreign territory and are skilled at combat with minimal infrastructure and supply lines and space-to-planet combat. Consisting of 650,000 members, the Marine Corps has a proud warrior tradition. Brief History Category:Jupiter Category:Nations Category:Solar Wars